Hope
by EdwardBella95
Summary: Bella was bitten by Laurent before the wolves got to the meadow in New Moon. 20 years later, Bella has just begun to recover with help from her sister and brother but still loves Edward. What happens when she meets him again?
1. Prologue

Bella POV

It's been 20 years since I last saw _him_ and even though he broke my heart, I can't bring myself to hate him. I know that he would never recognize me now. I am a gorgeous vampire. I even look like I am 20 years older than the Bella he knew. I am finally going to live a new life with my sister, Jen, and her boyfriend, my brother, Nick.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Bella POV

I got my degree for teaching 10 years ago but today was my very first day as a Biology teacher here in Fairbanks, Alaska. Ironic, isn't it. A vampire teaching Biology. I am most definitely not an ordinary vampire. I am all but immune to the scent of blood because of my disgust towards it in my past life. In fact, the only time I actually am drawn to the scent of human blood is when there is an open wound.

Great, I am explaining myself to myself. I am going insane.

"You're not going insane, Bells," called Nick in a normal tone of voice which any vampire in the house would be sure to hear.

"You're right, Nicky. She not _going _insane. She already _is _insane," said Jen, my little sister and the love of Nick's life. Well, existence. Whatever.

I still remember how I found Jen. I was about two years after I was changed and I was roaming around the forests of Alaska looking for my favorite meal. Mountain lion. I came across a campsite with a broken young girl in the torn down tent. She looked like she was about eighteen and for a moment I thought that she was dead. Until I heard her extremely faint heartbeat. Yearning for a friend to talk to, I bit her without thinking twice. When she finished her horrible three day transformation, I explained to her what I was and what she and become. She took it surprisingly well. I also found out her name was Jennifer. Jen. Then I took her on her first hunt to help her thirst. It did not help one bit that there was a bleeding hiker in the forest and pretty soon he was finished. From that day, Jen vowed not to even look towards human blood and committed herself to my "vegetarian lifestyle."

Nick was a whole different story. Jen and him reminded me of _them._ Their story is so similar to…..Rosalie and Emmett. Jen found him in the forest with a wolf about to tear him to shreds. She finished the wolf of and brought him to me, afraid that she wouldn't be able to transform him without draining him. They have been together ever since he woke up. They truly are meant for each other.

"Yes, we are," said Nick from downstairs.

_You know that you don't have to talk out loud. You have the gifts of mind reading AND telepathy._

_**Hummph…some gifts. You know how annoying it is to be able to read thoughts. You're boyfriend could, remember.**_

I grimaced.

_**Oh.Sorry.Didn't mean it.**_

_It's good._

"Hey, I hate it when I am left out of the conversation. Oooooh, Bella, your class lists are here!!" exclaimed Jen in a sing-song voice. I really do wonder if that girl have ADD.

"Tell me about it. The other day we were...uh… busy and she suddenly had this weird desire to going shopping. When we were-"

"TMI, Nick," I interrupted.

I sighed, bored. Might as well look at those class lists. I went downstairs and sat down with the sheets of paper on the couch. I went through all the classes, reading at vampire speed. I came to fifth period and stopped.

Dylan Adrian, James Ansley, Natlalia Bensi, _Edward Cullen…._

Oh. My. God.

It can't be. He can't be here. Not after I spent the last twenty years trying, unsuccessfully to forget him.

"Who- Oh. Cullen. Don't worry, sis. We'll move. To Antarctica. Anywhere you want. Faraway from this…this…Bella destroyer. We'll-"

"Nicholas, calm down. We're not moving. And we are _certainly _not moving to

Antarctica. I can deal with it. Besides, with my powers he will think of me as a regular human and nothing else. He will never recognize me until I let him."

Jen was at Nick's side trying to calm him down with chaste kisses all over his face. "She's right, Nick, sweety. She needs to face this. Otherwise she'll live this life like hell."

I was so touched by their love and yet at the same time I was hurt. The hole in my body was always open and it was times like this that it really hurt. I wonder if he never left, would my life have some happiness in it? Would he agree to making me like him for eternity? Would my father never have had a heart attack and died after the sudden news of my death? Would my mother have eaten and not starved herself to death? Maybe. Maybe not.

All I could do is wait for dawn to rise and then get to school and feel my wounds open up agai as I watch the love of my existence from afar.


	3. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Twenty years. Twenty years of pure agony. Without Bella. Especially since I found out that she's….dead. My family managed to convince me not to finish myself off. But everyone, including myself, has become entirely lifeless without her. Alice never goes shopping. Emmett doesn't play video game. Carlisle keeps to himself, for the most part. For Esme, it's like losing a child again. And Jasper. He is taking this the worst. He still thinks that it's his fault we left Bella. The only person seeming unaffected by this is Rosalie. But even she is sad that no one lives their lives like they used to.

_a__2__+b__2__c__2__; The five themes of geography are…._

That's strange. No one has had to block me for ….well, since Bella…gulp…died. Why is Alice blocking me?

"Edward, school starts in five minutes and we still have to reach on time! Hurry up!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, I would appreciate some patience."

I was down fast enough to see her rolling her eyes.

We all got in my silver Volvo and were at school in two minutes.

We walked into the office and sitting down there, waiting, were two vampires. The male became stiff and fierce the moment we walked in and stood up in a half crouch. Quickly, too quick for the human eye, the female too stood up and started uttering in his ear. He got this goofy grin on his face and relaxed. He turned around like the past thirty seconds never happened. The female's eyes were yellow but the male's were hidden behind a pair of dark shades.

After a few moments, a male receptionist entered the room. The male and female went up to the desk.

"Hello, I am Jennifer Swan and this is my adoptive brother Nicholas Reed," she said in a sultry voice. "We need our schedules please. My older sister is a teacher here."

"Uh…yes…of course," the dazzled man stammered. His thoughts were in the gutter. A growl started to build up in the male vampire's chest. The female looked back and glowered at him. The receptionist handed them their schedules.

They were obviously not pleased with it. "Could you please put both of us in the same classes, please? My bother here has a few problems with his schoolwork and if we are in the same classes, I would be able to help him out."

"Uh….Sure, sure"

He handed them back their schedules. The female looked at us once and sighed. Then they left.

I wondered who they were. Anti-social vampires. Unlikely. A thought stopped my train of thought.

_Poor Edward. Swan. That must be hard on him. _This thought, surprisingly came from Rose.

I didn't think about it. The chances of me seeing them on such a big campus was slim.

I got my schedule from the receptionist and went through it.

English- Barner

Calculus-Sleeper

History- Goldman

Lunch

Biology- Swan

Oh no. I don't think I can do this. It's impossible.

I went up to the receptionist and asked the stupidest question I have ever asked anyone in my life. "How old is Miss Swan, the Biology teacher?"

_Jeez, talk about rude. I would think 26 or 27 but there's no way I'm tellin' Mr. Physco that._

"Um…I'm sorry. Never mind."

Thank goodness.

_Does he think that it can be Bella?_

"It's not Bella. Even if Bella were alive, she'd be in her late thirties now. That guy thinks the teacher is in her twenties."

_Thank heavens._ –Rose

I sighed and walked of to my first class with Alice.

I zoned out of my first three classes and most of lunch until I spotted the vampires. They were sitting at the other end of the cafeteria and the male was watching us. His shades were off and I could now see that his eyes were…..

_Red eyes. Whoa. What's a non-veg vamp doning here. – _Emmett

"Nick, look at me," the female whispered. Her voice held so much emotion that her mate had to obey. She touched his faced and closed his eyes. I tried to listen to their thoughts. To my utmost surprise, I didn't. Suddenly, they were laughing. The sound of bells all over the cafeteria.

Soon enough, they noticed that everyone was staring at them and they bolted out of the cafeteria. I excused myself and followed them.

I had a strange flashback of my adolescent days when I would stalk murderers down dark alleys. Their scent led to a broom closet. I heard moans from the inside. I backed away only to notice a teacher staring at me. I couldn't hear her heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Bella POV

There he was. Standing in the hallway. I thought it was high time to use my power collecting power. I closed my eyes and calmed my mind and with all my strength, gathered my old love's power.

_I can't hear her heartbeat._

Oops. Time to use my second power. I took a deep breath of the Edward infected air and then hid my scent. After I did this, I turned and walked into my classroom and closed the door. Now, I didn't smell like freesia. Not until I removed the cover anyway.

The bell for lunch rang and I heard the rush of students walking down the hallways. _He_ would be here any second. Just as my class was getting full, there walked the Greek god I remembered. He came up to me with his slip. I signed without looking him in the eye. I could feel his gaze on my head and I knew that if I looked up, I would either break down or he would recognize me.

"Good morning, class!" I said as enthusiastically as I could manage. In reply, I heard a couple of lethargic good mornings. How I wish Jen were here. I sighed.

"Oh, come on. Is that the best you can do? Did you guys have lunch or not?"

No response. Just deer-in-the-headlights. "Whatever," I muttered.

It was at that moment that a whole bunch of stuff happened. A guy threw paper across the class, I'm going to have to write him up, another guy tried to catch it, tripped, and fell over and hit his head on the table. The cut on his forehead was too much for me too bear. I ran out of the classroom and began to hyperventilate. It was then that I realized that I found _mi tua cantante_. Oh no.

_Why did she run out of class like that? She does seem like a vampire and this just proves it. But, how? She most definitely doesn't smell like one._

Ooops. Edward. I ran at vampire speed to the clinic and got the nurse and told her what happened. We walked into class with me holding my breath and breathing through my mouth. Now I know how much trouble Edward had to take to be with me. Maybe that's why he fell out of love with me.

Right at that moment, Jen and Nick ran through the door.

"What? What?" cried Jen, sounding rather disorientated.

"Jenny, calm down. She's fine. It was the kid who got hurt." muttered Nick at vampire speed.

_**Bells, are you okay? I smelt him in your thoughts. He made my mouth water. La tua cantante indeed.**_

_I'm fine but Edward Cullen is staring at me. He's trying to figure out what I am. That's bad. You guys need to convince him that you don't know me. I'm not a vampire. Got it._

_**Got it. Over and out.**_

They left and I smiled and shook my head and then changed my expression to one of worry and concern.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked the nurse.

"No, he's going to need stitches. Good thing that there's a new doctor here. He joined the hospital a week ago," she replied, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I'm sure that if my face could get any whiter than it was, it was there. Oh. No. They were all back. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alise, Jasper, and Rosalie. My family. No, my ex-family.


	5. Chapter 4

Ed

Ed. POV

It couldn't be. As soon as she ran out, whatever was blocking her scent and lack of a heartbeat and blood vanished. I smelt the freesia. I knew that there was only one who could smell like that. Bella. My Bella. All the clues had been pointing her. Her last name was Swan. Her familiar face, beautiful and angelic. Yes, my Bella, a vampire. Oh no. I thought my leaving would bring her good but she's dead now, in a way. If only I stayed. She might have had a better chance.

_Edward, you are going to give me a headache with those feeling of angst. Cut it out!_

"Sorry," I murmured to Jasper.

Alice. This is why she was blocking me. "Alice," I said out loud. She was by me in an instant. "You saw her didn't you. You saw her and didn't tell me!"

She flinched. I didn't realize that I was screaming.

_Yes, Edward, I saw her. I couldn't tell you though. I saw her with… with… someone… someone else. _

I nodded. This is what I wanted. Why I left her. She was happy, wasn't she?

_She… I don't think it was out of will. She's a… a… a succubus. _

I started laughing. I was hysterical. I was literally rolling on the floor while my adopted sibling looked at me like I was mad.

"Edward. The images-"

"Alice, you really are good at making me laugh. Now, seriously what did you see."

"Edward," Alice suddenly sounded cold, "I am telling you what I saw. I saw Bella as a succubus. A man life-sucking demon. Just like Tanya, Irina, and Kate. The only good this was that my vision was blurry and changing. She hasn't decided on what she is going to do yet and-"

Alice froze with a blank look and Jasper was at her side. She gasped.

"The Volturi. Bella… Aro… Oh my!" and then she sank into Jasper's arms.

"Aro was talking to Bella very, er, intimately. She didn't seem to mind. A lot"

Aro and Bella. But he had a wife. "How long?" I asked.

"Not sure. Very blurry," Alice said

And then, I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow. Like my life was over. What did Alice's vision mean? I couldn't even begin to think of Bella _with_ anyone. She was too pure, too innocent. Even two decades shouldn't have been enough to control her urge for blood. It made me think. At what age was she frozen? When was she bitten? The bigger question was, _how_ was she bitten? Who bit her? I _will_ tear that vampire up, if Emmett doesn't beat me to it.

_My little sis, a vampire. Not just any vampire. A succubus. Uh. Wait till I get my hands on the vampy who did this. I'll tear his limbs off, gouge his eyes out, and then after he is howling in pain, I'll burn him to the ground. Ha ha ha. _

"Emmett, as much as I would appreciate that, I really do want to see her again. Can we please go to school?"

_Oh. Yeah. Right._

I smirked.

_Uh. I can't believe her nerve. First she almost destroys our family and now she's prettier than I am. And look at Emmett planning the destruction of her creator. I want that too but not for the same reasons. Then after destroying her creator, I'll kill her too._

I growled at Rosalie and she shrugged.

We all go into the car and drove of to school in silence. As we got out of the car, there she was. My Bella. She turned and looked at me like she had been called and her eyes went wide. She turned around to the male vampire who was standing by her and touched his chest. I growled in jealousy. What was he to her?

And then, out of no where, she started laughing. The male looked like she had lost it and the other female looked like she was going to explode with happiness. Bella turned to us and, to my utter astonishment, winked. But then, instead of heading off into the school she towed the two other vampires into the forest by the school. As soon as they hit the edge, they broke into a run, laughing as they ran. We just stood there dumfounded.

And then, as if in on their inside joke, Alice broke into hysterics. She was blocking again.

"Alice..-" I started.

"She…huh…collects….huh… powers," Alice said in the middle of her giggling.

"She does what!" yelled Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper at the same time.

Alice was done with her fit of laughter. "She collects other vampire's powers. She has Aro's power and yours, Edward. She also has another two powers. She can hide her vampire identity and she is a shield. That's probably why you couldn't hear any of them. She was blocking them. Apparently, there's a lot more to this new Bella than we know," Alice explained. "She heard your thoughts a minute ago and started laughing. The other two with her have powers too but I don't know what."

"Why did you start laughing?"

"Jazz, you know how you and Emmett used to tease Eddie about being sexually repressed? Well, you're going to need to start that again. I saw Eddie at home, er, calming himself in the shower."

That did it. They were all rolling with laughter. I wish I knew why I was doing what I did in Alice's vision. Hold on. Alice said that Bella could hear thoughts. What if- oh no. She saw me in Alice's vision. How embarrassing.


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

BPOV

I couldn't stop laughing. Edward thought Nick and I were an item _and_ Alice's vision. I finally was able to calm down enough to show Nick what I saw. Well, I should not have done _that_. He went to the land of brother-hood. His growl was deafening until Jen calmed him down without her powers. They are so cute.

_**Bella, are you alright?**_

_Yes, why'd you ask?_

_**You just called Jen and me cute. You're normally hurt at the sight of us together.**_

_That was before I knew that Edward still loved me._

_**You're letting him of the hook that easy, huh?**_

_No, of course not! Am I a succubus, or am I a succubus? I have a few other plans but yes I will eventually let him of the hook._

_**Over my pile of ashes. You are going no where near that guy.**_

_Uh, you sound like my dad. Do NOT interfere with this. I am _your_ big sister. Not the other way around._

_**Fine but you will receive no help from me.**_

_Oh, you will help me. I know that. You love your big sis, don't you? You wouldn't want to see her sad. _

I pouted to prove my point.

_**Bella, you'll be the death of me.**_

I laughed at the quote he had heard so many times in my memories. I became serious again, thinking of my plan.

It was fairly simple. I had to make Edward think I hadn't forgiven him and moved on. He needed to see me like the succubus I was and I needed to turn my love for him off. I had to see him in pain for this. It would cause me pain too but I had to do it.

_**Why? You love him, he loves you. You both are in pain. Why live without him and cause yourself pain? If it wouldn't cause you pain, I would make ashes of him.**_

I sighed. My brother would never understand. I looked up to answer him and saw his red eyes. Those eyes reminded me of my first year as a vampire. How I found out about my being a succubus. I remember buying myself blue contacts which made my eyes violet. When I walked out on the streets, I smelt all the salty, rusty scents of everyone. But then, I was unfortunate enough to meet _mi tua cantante_ in my first year. He smelt wonderful. Not sweet, but like a pickle. Mouthwatering. I knew that I needed him. I easily managed to get him to come with me. After I seduced him, I killed him. After I got back to my senses, I did not feel guilt or remorse. I just thought that I satisfied my need and his. This went on for the rest of my newborn year but never once in that time did I ever truly look at my self in the mirror. One sunny day, I was trying on my clothes and admiring myself. I thought I was as arrogant as Rosalie if not more. It didn't hurt then to think of them. I admired my body and after I was done, went to admire my face. I was horrified when I saw my bright red eyes. It was then that my doorbell rang. I found myself face to face with the Volturi. All three of them. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I had then remembered that Edward had once told me that they were friends of Carlisle. They were there for me. I begged for my life and finally made a deal with them. If I would go to Volterra with them and then seduce the three of them in one week, I would be free to go. This was a piece of cake for me. My relationship with the Volturi has been perfect ever since.

_**Looks like Aro **_**and**_** Edward are making an appearance. Edward's spying**_

_He always does._

Knock knock

Phase one: Make Edward be wowed.

I went to get the door.

"Welcome, Aro. Welcome to my humble home."


	7. So sorry Author's Note

Sorry for the sudden author's note but I just wanted to know if anyone would like to help me out a little

**Sorry for the sudden author's note but I just wanted to know if anyone would like to help me out a little. I am not a great writer so that's one of the reasons I am doing fan fictions. To help my writing skills. Can someone please help me out by explaining to me exactly how this works? I really am getting quite confused with all the abbreviations and stuff. If anyone could help me out and explain stuff to me, I will really appreciate it. **


	8. Chapter 6

EPOV

EPOV

"Welcome Aro. Welcome to my humble home." I heard Bella call say to Aro.

"Ah. Bella, dear, what a pleasure. I am most delighted to see you!" Aro exclaimed, "Who are these to young ones?"

_Has she replaced Carlisle's family with one of her own? Oh my. More competition._

"This is my brother Nicholas and this is his mate, Jennifer."

"Jen, actually. I've heard so much about you Aro. Thank you for going easy on my sister all those years ago. I have met many of your guard time and time again. They seem nice. Especially Jane and Alec." I heard high peals of giggles after this followed by a hiss from Bella.

I couldn't believe my hears. Alec was nice. _Jane_ was nice. What has Bella taught these youngsters?!

I concentrated more on what was happening inside the house.

"Bella, as you know, in a few days is the annual ball. I would be honored to have you come. After all, everyone- especially Felix- is anxious to see you again," Aro said.

"I would love to Aro but an baffling absence of a teacher is intolerable over here. I am absolutely certain that you understand."

For a while, I was shocked at the formal tone in Bella's voice but then I regained composure. After all, Bella _was_ a thirty eight year old woman.

_Still persistent, I see. No matter. She is a succubus and I will offer her what a succubus needs…_

"Bella, dear, I am sure you remember your rebellious years a few years ago. Well, lets just say that Felix is a bit turned on after that. He would love for you to come over there and-"

"As much as I like that offer, Aro, I am not too sure that you would like me coming to Volterra. I have a little secret off yours and will not hesitate to speak to your wife about it."

_Oh no. I forgot about that. Sulpicia will have my head if she finds out……I shudder to even think what will become of me._

"It is your wish Isabella. I shall take your leave now."

"Go in peace, dear Aro."

I almost gagged. The mental image of Bella and Aro in bed was burned into my memory forever. What has become of my sweet, innocent Bella? I better get going before someone sees me her.

_Too late Eddie._

Huh. I looked to my left and right. I even looked down. Then something dawned on be. _Bella. _I turned very slowly and looked ahead. Bella was staring at me with a smirk on my face. Had she known that I was there all along?!

_You betcha Eddie._

I stared at Bella, flabbergasted. She could read my mind. She could _read_ my mind. SHE COULD READ MY MIND!!

_Ahh. Don't need to shout. Yes, I can read your mind. _You_, on the other hand, ca only read the thoughts I direct to you. _

I small smile broke out on my face. If Bella could read my mind, then she could see how truly sorry I am and how I never ever stopped loving her.

As I thought this, Bella's face looked like she was in pain. Like she was going to cry the tears she didn't have. Like she was being tortured. Like she….

_**Yo. Dude. Seriously, stop that. She **_**is**_** in pain. She **_**is**_** going to cry. She **_**is**_** being tortured. And everything else you were going to stay. Now, be a good 128-year-old vampire and get off that branch. It looks ready to crack. Come in here now. I think she is just about ready to pounce on you right now.**_

I was startled by the voice in my head. I had never heard it before. Who was talking to me in my head?

_**Oh. Sorry. Guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Nick. Bella changed me a couple of years ago. She said that my story is pretty close to the big guy and the blonde girl. Jenny found me when she was hunting, took me to Bells and lo and behold. Introducing Nick the vampire. Oh before you ask my power is mind reading and telepathy. I can talk to anyone in their mind if I want to. Bells is very special. She collects powers so she basically has all of the powers of all the members of the Volturi and their guard. My wife, Jen, is an empath, like the Jasper guy.**_

I was stunned at the male's, er, Nick's explanation. So detailed. Huh. He does have red eyes though.

_**Bella is very trusting. I knew that I shouldn't be out in public so soon. That's why we moved here. I kinda, fell off the wagon.**_

Ah. I see. That is when I noticed Bella again. She was smiling and shaking her head. She looked like a mom who was shaking her head at her child's misbehavior. I noticed that when I thought the word "child", Bella's face became contorted with pain. I wonder if she too longs for a child like Rosalie. Bella gave a slight nod of the head and then looked me straight in the eye.

At that moment, I saw what I needed to see. Love. Irrevocable love. She still loved me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped out of the tree at vampire speed and ran to her.

After twenty years, I saw in her eyes the very emotion I was feeling.

Hope.


	9. Chapter 7

"Bella…" I began

BPOV

Before I knew what was happening, he was there, in front of me.

"Bella…" he began.

"Shhh" I silenced him. All I wanted right now was to drown in those pools of golden that were his eyes. Oh my. Look at me. I sound like I was born in the 1600s.

_**You're telling me.**_

I sighed. Typical Nick. Always ruining my mood.

_**I am not.**_

_Yes, you are._

_**No, I'm not.**_

_Yes, you are._

_**No, I'm not.**_

_Yes, you are._

_**No, I'm not.**_

_Yes, you are._

_**No, I'm not.**_

I sighed. This time I was going to speak out loud.

"Nicholas, don't you have anything better to do than argue with me in my head. Go on a hunt with Jen or something but leave _me _alone." I was shocked by the venom in my voice. I must be really pissed to be talking like this.

"Chill. Jenny, want to come with me. I know of this great place out in the mountain and-" he didn't need to say anymore. Jen has officially left the building. I, however, started humming. Very loudly. So loudly that Edward-who was completely ignored until now- looked at me like I had lost my mind. I didn't care. I just _had_ to get away from those mental pictures. Ugh!

"Bella, are you alright?" my angel questioned.

I couldn't answer. Instead, I waited for Nick and Jen to be far away enough for my mental health and then I stopped humming and kissed Edward with so much force that he most definitely didn't see it coming. Unfortunately, I had to hear his thoughts. I was flattered and flabbergasted at the same time.

_Oh my Lord! She is hot. I don't care about what I saw and heard about her rebellious years in Aro's mind. For all I knew, she may have wiped that vile Mike Newton of the face of the planet. Yippee. Oh shit! She can hear my thoughts. Argh. Good going, Cullen._

I had to break away from the kiss. His thoughts were too hilarious. Pretty soon, I was doubled over laughing. Until I caught Edward undressing me in his head. And he thought I was changed. What happened to noble Sir Edward? Now I was sure that if I was still human I would be blushing. From the smirk on his face, it was _so_ obvious that he wanted me to see that.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you have one sick mind." I went up to him and laid my head against his chest. "I missed you," I breathed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. If I had any idea, then I wouldn't have left…. I'm a monster."

"Don't you dare start that again. You left so that I wouldn't get hurt. I was a danger magnet remember. Laurent just had to find me. The werewolves took care of him and I took care of Victoria."

"What?! What do you mean? Werewolves and Victoria. Is that what I left you to?" he was yelling.

I kissed him quickly before he could rant or mope. He calmed down instantly. I chuckled. I remember when he used to have that affect on me.

"What is heavens name is so funny?"

"It's nothing. Now, do you want to know about the dogs and Victoria."

He nodded and I started with m story. I told him how my best friend, Jacob, was a werewolf. How they saved me from dying but not from becoming a vampire. How they kept me safe during the transformation and then deserted me after it was complete. How I was burning for revenge. How I found and killed Victoria. How I couldn't stop myself from becoming the succubus I once was. How I was appalled when I realized how many lives I had taken. How I had to seduce the Volturi to regain my freedom. How I found Jen. How she found Nick. Everything. From the time of my new birth to the present time.

Edward, the gentleman that he is, sat and quietly listened to me without an interruption.  
After I was done, he took me into his arms and comforted me. He was nice enough to comfort the monster that I am.

"Shh, Bella. You are not a monster. A monster would never feel bad about this. Shh. Shh," he cooed.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't ever leave me. Ever"

"Bella, as tempting an offer that is, I'm sure that you would want to see everyone else."

"Oooh. I can't wait. I need to show Alice the new shops around here. We can spend _hours_ shopping. Oooh goodie!" I squealed.

Edward stared at me like I grew another leg.

_Did she just say she _wants_ to go shopping?_

Oh. Human Bella hated shopping.

"Oh. I see. Now I actually like shopping. And makeovers. And buying stuff. Lots and lots of stuff. Especially lingerie."

Edward just stared at me.

"What?!" I shrugged. "Living with an Alice clone rubbed off."

Edward nodded and motioned for me to follow him out the door.


	10. Chapter 8

BPOV

As I walked into the Cullen household, I was tackled by a small pixie.

"Bella!!" she squealed.

I laughed and patted her head. Some things never change. I looked up and saw all the Cullens staring at me with shock clear in their faces- even Rosalie.

"Hi," I said. Still, no one said anything. I growled out of frustration. The Cullens looked even more shocked. Now, I was irritated. I turned around and looked at Edward. He looked amused. He must be listening to their thoughts. Humph! I better find out what is soo amusing.

_My little baby. Bella is a vampire now. Oh my!_ …..Esme

_How in the world……?_....Carlisle

_Damm…she looks HOT!!!_....that, of course, was Emmett

_I need to apologize. This was all my fault…_.Jasper

_At least she is a vampire now. But darn it, she is prettier than me…._Rosalie

_We need some bonding time. SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!_...Alice

I was shocked. Rosalie didn't want to kill me. Jasper wanted to APOLOGIZE.

"Ummm….soooo…. how have you guys been?"

Instantly, I was picked up and crushed. "Emmett!!!" I cried.

"Oh Bella! We thought you were dead" said Esme.

"Bella, how exactly did you get changed" asked Carlisle," and where have you been for so long?" He actually sounded like a worried father.

I got them to all sit down and I told them the entire story. My changing. Who changed me. My family's death. My new family. My self-control. They all just stood, frozen, except for Alice who obviously knew everything.

"Bella…" said Rosalie.

I was shocked. Rosalie never had spoken to me before.

She walked up to me. I don't know what I expected. She looked like she could kill. She raised her hand and slapped me then turned and walked away. Everyone was shocked at Rosalie's behavior. Edward was fuming. I knew why she acted like this. I was ashamed of myself. Especially after I overheard her and Emmett talking about it years ago when I came back.

I stood outside Rosalie's room, wondering if I should talk to her or not. I finally gathered up the courage and knocked at the door.

"Go away, Bella" she said.

I ignored her dismissal and walked in.

"Rosalie, I am so-"

She cut me off. "Don't you dare say sorry. You came back. Ten years ago. You knew that Edward was suffering. Why didn't you face him?"

"Rosalie, you know why. When you and Emmett were talking about Edward being broken, I couldn't take it. Knowing that it was my fault. I wasn't the innocent Bella he once knew. I was afraid of rejection."

"Bella, I knew that you would never face him. I made the family come here. Just so that Edward could see you again. Bella, I am truly sorry for all those times I insulted you."

"Rose, I don't remember anything. I have forgotten my human years. All I remember from them is my time with Edward. Thank you. Thank you for helping me all these years."

"Bella, you make my brother happy. When he is happy, I am happy."

I was glad that Rosalie had finally accepted me. But one thing was puzzling me…

"Why did you slap me downstairs?"

"Bella, you don't know how hard it has been. Too get Edward live again. Now that you were there and you told us of your, uh, rebellious years, I got mad. How could you do that to him Bella? How?"

"Blood lust."

Everyone was happy to see me again. Alice was planning our next shopping trip and I had introduced Nick and Jen to everyone. I was amazing how well Jen and Alice got along and Emmet and Nick, for that matter. Jasper spent most of his time around me apologizing which I found very very amusing. Rosalie was my best friend. She had been a great friend for my time away from the Cullens. She finally got me and I was thrilled. Edward was sneaking around. I very rarely saw him and when I did, he was very jumpy.

Our next shopping trip was soon planned and all the women of the Cullen household plus Jen and me were excited. Alice was shocked when I said yes to her shopping trip without her forcing me.

We walked into the mall and bought quite a few clothes. Alice, being Alice, insisted that I buy a new dress. The dress she chose was gorgeous. It was a light blue color and had spaghetti straps. It reached the floor and had flower patterns along the bodice and the flares. Alice bought me a pair of matching blue stilettos to wear with it.

I insisted that I did not need another dress but Alice thought otherwise.

After a quick trip to Victoria's Secret where Alice bought me lacy white lingerie and a blue pair which was pretty similar, we went home.

I got home to Edward's and my room and saw on the bed a note.

_My dear Bella,_

_Please meet be ready in a dress by seven. I will pick you up._

_Edward._

"So, makeover time." I heard Alice say from the door.

I nodded.

The blue dress and the stilettos were on me along with beautiful blue jewelry and a lot of makeup.

I tried to get Alice to tell me where Edward was going to take me but the pixie wouldn't spill.

At seven, I heard the door downstairs open.

"Stay out of my head Edward or else."

The pixie took me out of the room and presented me to of Edward. He stood there gaping.

We were out of the house in record time and Edward was driving his Vanquish. Tonight was special.

He made me cover my eyes when we started approaching a forest. This town looked familiar but I didn't know where I had seen it before.

Edward took my hand and led me somewhere. He told me to open my eyes after we had stopped running. I was shocked at what I saw.

Our meadow.

The place where it all began.

We were in Forks.

Edward's evening was marvelous. He had planned everything. He even bought food though we couldn't eat it.

We danced so much and just talked. It was the one part of our relationship which we never had. We never talked, not this much. I told Edward in detail about everything. He wanted to know about my victims and my time with the Volturi. He wasn't too pleased when I told him about my little fight with Victoria but he soon forgot about that.

Soon, it was time to go. Before we left, Edward turned to me.

"Bella, I have been meaning to ask you something"

"Ask away."

I was shocked at his next movement. He got down on one knee and said,

"**Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, everyday of forever. Will you marry me?" **_**(Eclipse, Chapter 20)**_

I was so shocked, I couln't move.

"It's alright if you don't want to marry me, I-I me-an…"

I silenced him with a kiss. For the first time in what seemed like centureHeHGgGGGGDSdafdaewoiuiwoeei

vc

ies, I felt complete. Our mouths moved in perfect harmony. It was the first time we kissed like this after my change and it was extraordinary. The spark I felt as a human, was suddenly multiplied a hundred fold. I kissed up to his ear and whispered yes.

We spent the rest of the night there, under the stars, in each others' arms.


	11. Chapter 9

BPOV

The next few days were complete chaos. Alice wanted to plan the wedding and choose the wedding date. The date she chose was a week away and nothing was ready. The Denali family would be coming but other than that no one else would be there other than the family. Since I couldn't decide on a maid of honor, Jen, Alice and Rose were going to share the role. Jasper was Edward's best man and Emmett was going to officiate the wedding. Lord knows what possessed me to decide that.

A week later and I was pacing. It was my wedding day and everything was ready. I was, however, a nervous wreck.

"Bella, it is time."

I left my room and walked out to where Carlisle was waiting for me. He kissed me on my cheek. "You look beautiful Bella."

I felt the tears that couldn't flow sting my eyes. I wished the Renee and Charlie could be here to be with me. I was shocked a few days ago when I found out that I couldn't remember how they looked. They would be happy for me.

When I went out into the backyard, all my fears and worries vanished. Edward was looking wonderful in the tuxedo he was wearing. I reached him and was ready to give myself to him forever-finally.

"We are gathered here today to join Edward and Bella in holy matrimony. Edward you may say your vows."

I was surprised that Emmett hadn't cracked a joke yet.

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, forever and ever."

"Isabella, you may say your vows now."

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, forever and ever."

"Anyone who is opposed to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You nay kiss the bride."

I have never seen Edward's face glow so much. He held my in his hands and kissed me.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen" he whispered.

I was complete. My hope had paid off.


	12. Epilogue

_**15 years later…**_

BPOV

The past fifteen years have been the best years of my life. I have lived blissfully well with

Edward and the Cullens.

After Edward and I got married, Nick and Jen decided to take a long second honeymoon. They "got married" and left. It was a three year honeymoon.

Edward and I took a long honeymoon too except it was our first so we didn't get out of the hotel that much.

About five years after we married, we moved back to Forks. I posed as Jasper and Rosalie's cousin, Esme's brother's daughter.

We had a not so pleasant encounter with the werewolves. The Alpha thought that we came back for the chief, Jacob, as he had thrown me away. I explained to them that there was no such reason and that I knew Jacob. The Alpha's name was Kyle and he was Jacob's son. I was happy to know that Jacob had imprinted and married his imprint and had a son. His son imprinted with Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton's daughter. They are now married and have ten year old twins, a girl and a boy.

Edward and I separated from the family for a while and traveled the world.

We also have a new member to our family-Elizabeth. It turned out that not all of Edward's birth family was dead. His father, Edward Sr., had a brother who had a kid who had a kid who had a kid who had a kid whose kid was Elizabeth. When she found out that Edward was her great- uncle, she fainted. She didn't believe in vampires until she met with an accident which nearly killed her. She is now a teenage vampire.

As for me. I met with my half-sister's daughter- Marie. I didn't tell her who I was but at least I got to see my only living family.

All those years away from my family thought me something- if you have hope you have everything.


End file.
